Homecoming Horror
by breanna826
Summary: So this is something I wrote for English. I decided to put it up on here. The name explains itself once you read it completely. It has nothing to do with anything on this sight. Please read. It's really good.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story. I hope you like it. Please review at the end. I would really aprediate it.

* * *

**

Homecoming Horror Part One

When my mom was helping me get ready for the Homecoming dance, she and I were talking and laughing and having a lot of fun. We had told my dad to stay out of the house while I was getting ready. We didn't want to have him see what I look like with my hair and makeup all done up. Originally, I wasn't going to go to Homecoming but my friends **coerced** me and used a bit of their natural **guile**. I made sure that my mom **curtailed **how much hairspray she used. Last year she used almost a full can to keep my hair in place.

When we finally let my dad in the house, he studied the **contour** of my look. He gaped like a fish because I looked like a young lady in my dress instead of a boy in my jeans and t-shirt that I wear every day. My dress was a bold blue with black fishnet covering it. It had sequins covering the bodice and spaghetti straps. It came down to about two or three inches above my knee. I wore a black, short-sleeved jacket that came down just below the bodice and black, kitten heels with it. Altogether, it looked beautiful. After I was ready and we were headed to the door, my mom **deferred** me so she could **divulge **some information. She wanted to **admonish **me to be careful. She had a bad feeling about the dance. I asked her what she meant and she said that she had a feeling that I wouldn't be coming home. I asked why she was letting me go in the first place if she thought that someone was going to **abolish** me. She had to **affirm** that she wanted me to have fun and enjoy tonight but to be careful.

With that we headed to the school so I could stand in line with my friends. All of us had to **acquire **tickets so we had to stand in the longer line and wait to get up to the table to pay. As we were standing there, I felt a **zephyr** go through the air. It gave me a bad feeling and I shivered. All the conversations going on around us sounded like **jargon** because we couldn't understand anything. We were on the **verge** of going mad because we wanted to get inside when the door opened. We were so excited that we actually squealed. When we got our tickets and got in, we decided that we wanted to get our pictures taken as a group. They were much cheaper if we got a group of five or more people for one big picture. We had to **implore **a couple of our friends to come with us for the picture. Several were very reluctant to go. They didn't want to be there in the first place. The person behind the table that we paid for our pictures at sounded **robotic**. They sounded like they didn't want to be at a high school dance.

We decided to dance for a while and see who else had decided to come. The first people we saw as we walked into the gym of our school were all freshmen. They were always the ones who jumped at the chance to go to Homecoming. They had to **adapt **to the ways of high school and thought that going to Homecoming would be the way to do it. They have no idea that it takes more than that to learn all the ways of high school. However, I can't say much because I was a freshman two years ago. This means that I am now a junior.

As we were walking around and talking to people we knew, we discovered that it was like a **labyrinth. **The DJ was playing a **medley **of songs. Several of the songs were ones that I didn't know, but we danced to them anyway. We had a lot of fun. Many people were in **rapture** because they were having so much fun.

About halfway through the dance, I decided to go to the bathroom. If I didn't, I felt like I would explode. When I got out I checked my makeup to see if it had smudged at all because of my sweating. I checked my hair too. I had to make sure that my sweat hadn't gotten rid of any of it so far in the night. What I wasn't prepared for was what happened next. I was **ambushed** by someone that I thought was my friend. The next thing I knew, my friend Brianna was bashing my head against the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Read and Review. who knows. you might like it.

* * *

**

Homecoming Horror Part Two

When I came to, I had to **discern** my new surroundings. I had to **meditate** over what happened. The last thing I remembered was being attacked in the bathroom at the Homecoming Dance by Bri. She had **wrested** me from the dance. I know that if I had been conscious I wouldn't have gone willingly. I wasn't sure but the furniture around me looked like it was from a different **epoch**. The way it looked, I was in some sort of **citadel**.

I wasn't sure if Bri had worked alone or if she had had an accomplice. I was **appalled** that she would do this to me. She was my best friend. Why couldn't she act like it? I couldn't help but wonder what she told my other friends that I had gone to the dance with. She probably just told them that I had called my parents and they came and picked me up. My brain was in **chaos** trying to figure out what had happened.

After an immeasurable amount of time, I heard a groan from next to me. I looked over and saw Brianna tied to a chair next to me. That made me think about something. If Bri was tied to a chair next to me, who was in **custody** of me and, apparently, Bri? As she regained consciousness I **feigned** sleep to see what she would do. When she had woken completely, she started to sputter many sentences in **brevity**. It was as if she was trying to wake me up to a **deluge** of apologies. A "woke up." When I did, her apologies stepped up a notch.

"I'm so sorry Breanna. She had me brainwashed. She said it would be better if you weren't around. I denied it for a while, but her arguments were really convincing."

"I kind of got that part when you SMASHED MY HEAD INTO THE MIRROR!"

"I'm really sorry about that. By the way, you looked really nice that night."

"Wait, how long have I been out?"

"Before she knocked me out, you had been out of it for about two days."

"That reminds me, who is this 'she' you keep talking about?"

"Marisa. She's jealous of you and all your friends. She has low self-**esteem**. She's **obsessed **with your life."

"Why me? I'm not a **celebrity**."

"I don't know. Is there any way I can **redeem **our friendship? I'm really very sorry about my part of this."

I decided to **relent** and let her **salvage **our friendship. After all, she might be able to give me **counsel **on how to escape. I might be able to help her as well. For a while, I strongly censured her on her actions towards me. I was kind of angry still. Well that's all I can tell you right now. I'm tired and I think I hear footsteps coming up here.


	3. Chapter 3

Breanna Tomer

English 11

10/ 15/ 10

**Homecoming Horror Part Three**

I woke up again to a **brusque **sound. It was the door opening. I watched with a **dour **expression as another person that I thought was my friend walked in. It was Marisa. When I saw her, I was so mad. She had been my friend. I told her some of my secrets. She must have thought she was being **furtive **having Bri kidnap me. She wasn't. She was stupid.

When Bri saw her, she struck out at Marisa in a **wanton** manner. I had to remain **lucid **and appear to be **plaintive. **Marisa walked in with a **placid **demeanor. I could smell a **potent** aroma coming from outside the door.

Bri's face had a very **candid** expression. It showed that she was very angry.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the one who actually kidnapped me. You know, I thought that if you were going to kidnap someone, you would want to do it yourself."

"I would have wanted to do my own dirty work, but I couldn't get in to the dance."

"You could have had Bri tell you when I was getting ready to leave. Kidnapped me when I was out of sight of Mr. Blaire."

"I could have done that, but it would have taken too long." I remained silent while a **pensive **expression appears on her face. The next thing I knew, she had taken out a knife and slashed Bri's arm. Bri let out a **pungent** cry. Marisa struck again **rigorously**. My mind took on a **macabre** train of thought and I became extremely **wary** of her. I couldn't let her kill my best friend. Sure she may have bashed my head into the mirror and aided in my kidnapping, but she had been brainwashed and had apologized for it. Marisa looked as if she had a **droll **sense of humor. I wondered if I could use that to my advantage.

If Marisa wasn't careful, she would be put in a juvenile **delinquent **center till she was old enough to be taken to a true prison. It was **plausible** that we would get out of here alive. I was trying to be **wily **and **mature** about this. This was a hard thing to do when Marisa had struck me with the knife that she held in her hand. Now, one thing you need to know about me is that I'm not real good with blood. I tend to pass out if there's a lot of it. So when she cut me, things became **nebulous.**


	4. Chapter 4

Breanna Tomer

English 11

10/ 19/10

Homecoming Horror Part Four

As the days went on, her torture began to **abate**. It was if she was starting to get bored. It wasn't until what I figured as the start of the second week of our confinement that her intentions **manifested. **She was going to kill me if I didn't escape somehow.

Bri **cited** Marisa when she said that I was going to die. Marisa had tried to **entice **Bri to help her kill me, but when she said no, Marisa turned on her. She told Bri that she had to **purge **herself of anything that could harm her or her so called cause.

` One of the days that I was tied up, she walked in and her eyes seemed to be and **abyss **of evilness. She decided to tell me an **anecdote**. Turns out that it wasn't an anecdote. It was what she had told the police when they came to question her about my disappearance. She lied through her teeth to the police. She told them it was a **derelict. **It was a lost cause trying to find me. Bri and I had decided that she was just plain evil. There was no **epithet** that would fit her. She was just a **fiend.**

When Marisa wasn't in the tiny room we were in, Bri and I would talk about what we would do if one of us escaped. We would run as fast as we could and find help. We would go to the police and tell them where the other one was. We would stop as soon as we heard footsteps, considering they were usually a **harbinger **of her coming to the door. Somewhere along the way of this journey, I decided that evilness seemed to be a **pestilence. **

The ropes I was tied down with **frustrated** me because every time I would try to wriggle out of them, I couldn't. If she caught me trying to escape the ropes, she would **reproach **me. After awhile, hope no longer **pervaded **my body. I felt defeated. I **resented **the way she talked about me, like I walked around all high and mighty. She couldn't seem to **satiate **herself with insulting me.

After what I determined to be six weeks, an **omen **seemed to reveal itself. She didn't come up to the room for what seemed like hours. She had told me that she would never **lament **for what she did. So when I found that she had left the window open, Bri and I decided it was our **aperture.** I was finally able to wriggle out of the ropes and get free. I got out through the window and ran as fast as I could go.


	5. Chapter 5

Breanna Tomer

English 11

10/ 29/ 10

**Homecoming Horror Part Five**

Once I got out of that wretched house, I ran down the road. The **exertion **I was using was strong. I was tired. And whenever I thought I heard my name being called, I had to augment my running speed. I ran to the closest house I could find. I asked them if I could use their phone and then I called the police, which is how I ended up here. At the police station, telling my story.

"So what happened after you called us?"

"I had to **adhere** to the officer that came to get me."

"Yes. I was going to ask you about that."

"I was starting to feel light-headed when they came to get me. It was the loss of blood combined with the vigorous running and the **forage** for help."

"I'm sorry you had to go through such a horrific event."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying. On my search for help, I had to **diverge **directions several times. I think I ended up near Bri's house…"

"And this Bri is the **antagonist **of your story?"

"No. Bri was the one who kidnapped me from the dance and Marisa is the one that planned it all. When I woke to find myself tied up, I saw that Bri was tied up next to me."

"But she was the one that kidnapped you."

"Right, but Marisa turned on her. She wasn't able to get into the dance because she didn't have an ASB card. So she had to **alter **her plans quite a bit. She turned on Bri when she had served her purpose."

"Please explain."

"Marisa likes to work alone. So when she couldn't be the original **assailant**, she had to get someone else to fulfill the first part of her plan. Then she turned on Bri when that part was over."

"Ok. I understand now."

"Good. Let's move on. When she tortured me, she showed great **dexterity **in how she moved."

"Please use **discretion **when telling us about your torture."

"Fine. Then let's just say that she had an **exuberance **of happiness to being hurting me."

"My **conjecture **is that she let you go eventually but kept Miss Wickstrom."

"No. My attempts to **extricate **myself caused her to get angry and **chastise** me for my **defiance.**"

"Trying to get free made the torture get worse?"

"Yes. She was full of **apathy.** Or that's what it looked like on the surface. In actuality, she felt she had to **emulate **herself all the time."

"Was she full of **avarice**?"

"If you mean, did she do it for the money? No. She didn't. She just felt a little jealous of me."

"Let me **clarify.** She was jealous of you because you had a lot of friends and she didn't?"

"Correct. Recently I've had to **disperse **myself from her for a while."


	6. Chapter 6

Breanna Tomer

English 11

11/ 4/ 10

**Homecoming Horror Part Six**

"What happened after you realized she was starting to be jealous of you?"

"I told you. I distanced myself from her. Can we get back to what happened now? For instance, have you found my best friend yet?"

"She was acting the part of a **vagrant** when we found her. She was very **vulnerable**. She could have been picked up by anybody."

"Oh good. I would hate for her to be kidnapped again. Now on to the rest of my story. She poured **copious** amounts of alcohol down both of our throats. I have a feeling that she wanted to give us alcohol poisoning. After awhile she became **lenient **towards us. The torture was **perpetual.** Whenever we did something in her eyes that was wrong, she would become **hostile **and she said we were **obnoxious. **If I asked questions, her answers would be **oblique. **She would answer it, but not answer it at the same time. She was **vindictive **and **vociferous **when she tortured us.

"She was **vehement **with the torture. She seemed to be over **zealous** towards the things she would do. When you catch her, she'll act **regal. **She will act as if she doesn't know why you're there. She must realize by now that her capture is **eminent**. Her statements will be **languid **and she will talk to you as if what she did was **laudable**. You will have to be **intrusive** when interviewing her. The best time to grab her is at night. When she tortured us, she seemed to be **nocturnal**. She will be **frugal **with her answers. She won't tell you much. She will act as if her answers towards your questions are **luminous.**"

"So you're saying that she will deny everything?"


	7. Chapter 7

Breanna Tomer

English 11

11/ 09/ 10

**Homecoming Horror Part Seven**

"Why don't you describe her a little bit more? Just so we can understand your side of this completely."

"She was **agile **in her movements. Sometimes her schedule would become **erratic**. In other times she would become **exorbitant **in her torture. She seemed to have an **acute **sense of hearing. She could tell when Bri and I were talking. She would act as if full of **indignation**, but she wasn't. None of this was justifiable. Whenever we were **insolent, **she would have us curtsy to show our '**obeisance**.' At times she seemed to be full of **repose**. She would brag about how she had a **retinue.** We needed **succor, **because after awhile, we were very badly injured. She treated us as if we were **inferior **to her. She was a **tyrant. **On some days she was **inert.** We were **implicit **because we knew what would happen if we asked questions.

"I was ecstatic to get out of that **infernal **room. Before I did, everything became **inane. **I had to get out of there and I knew it wouldn't be a **sanctioned **escape. I had to have a **strategy** to become a **fugitive.** When I finally did get free, I was **exultant."**


	8. Final Chapter

Breanna Tomer

English 11

11/ 18/ 10

**Homecoming Horror Part Eight**

When they finally brought her in, she tried to **renounce **my story of what happened. Then they **reprimanded **her for lying to them. I **imputed **too much credit to her. She wasn't as good an actor as she thought she was. They gave her a **requital **of her torture towards me.

When she was in custody, the **segregated **her from everyone except her lawyer. I heard they had to **subjugate **her. She had refused arrest. She tried to **surmount **them. She tried to get the upper hand. When they let me look in on their interview with her, I saw the lead detective **tabulate **her papers on the table. She had to make sure she knew exactly where they were.

They had to **traverse **the line of communication. She said that I was only trying to **vilify **her. The only thing was, she talked about the **intricate **details that they hadn't told her. Once they pointed that out, she became **martial.** She became warlike. It was kind of scary.

They said she was used to her business being **negligible.** She was used to being unimportant. She was **obstinate **when it came to confessing. When it came to testifying against her, I was **precarious**. I was **redundant** during my testimony. Swearing to only tell the truth was a **requisite.** Sometimes it felt **servile.** The testimonies of her, Bri and me were **sundry.** Marisa's lawyer said I was just trying to be **valiant.** In the end she was found guilty and sent to prison for the rest of her life. THE END!


	9. Important

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

.silver

Slayer of Destiny

Gloriosa Lily

black angel in love

AislingSiobhan

Twilightfanatic247

breanna826

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

P.S If any of my stories are taken down, which I don't believe they will be, you can email me and I will let you know where I will put them.


End file.
